Un peu de discipline, Mesdemoiselles!
by LiviahEternal
Summary: Trop c'est trop! Après la bataille contre Pitch, Tooth n'est plus tout à fait la même. Heureusement Quenotte a une idée pour empêcher sa 'Mère' de sombrer dans la dépression. Histoire en deux parties, issue de l'univers de ma fic 'Les Croyants'. T pour le passé tragique de Tooth.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Alors là, je n'ai pas pu me contenir plus longtemps... il fallait que ça sorte!

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fanfic 'Les croyants', cette histoire se passe le Lundi de Pâques. Elle sera en deux parties. La deuxième partie arrivera avant mercredi.

Reviews please!

* * *

**Un peu de discipline, Mesdemoiselles ! (part 1)**

« ASSEZ ! »

Le cri résonna dans tout le palais, fit trembler quelques colonnes et stoppa net le délicat travail de réassemblage entrepris par Jack et les yetis.

Quenotte, qui avait la lourde tâche d'indiquer aux aimables travailleurs les emplacements originaux des débris éparpillés sur le sol, sous le palais, avait levé la tête puis s'était envolée depuis l'épaule de Jack à une vitesse folle.

De loin, Jack put distinguer la silhouette de Toothiana qui s'éloignait de son poste de commandement, et le reste des fées qui s'étaient assemblées en essaim. Quenotte discutait avec elles. Et à en juger par ses cris suraigus, elle n'était pas du tout contente ! Bien qu'il possède une bonne vue, Jack ne put déterminer ce qui se passait entre son amie et ses sœurs.

Aussi vite qu'elle était allée les rejoindre, Quenotte les quitta dans la direction qu'avait prise sa Reine. Les innombrables fées se dispersèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Jack remarqua néanmoins qu'elles évitaient soigneusement de se trouver trop près de lui ou même de lui sourire comme elles le faisaient depuis qu'ils les avaient rencontrées quelques jours plus tôt.

Les yetis grondèrent et Jack se focalisa de nouveau sur sa mission. C'était la première fois qu'il participait à un chantier, qu'il soit de construction ou de remise en état. Et même s'il préférait largement les sports d'hiver, assembler des bouts de château était assez amusant. Surtout quand on est aidé par des yetis et entouré de fées vous vouant un culte…

Alors que de nouvelles tuiles étaient magicalement collées à la colonne servant à l'archivage des dents du continent africain, Quenotte refit son apparition. Jack n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, qu'il se retrouva tiré par la capuche par une fée hystérique et particulièrement pressée. Il essaya bien de la calmer pour qu'elle lui donne une raison de son malaise apparent mais rien n'y fit. Quenotte fonçait vers la colonne où Jack savait être celle contenant les appartements des fées.

Contrairement aux autres, cette partie du palais ne servait pas pour stocker les dents. De petites cases hexagonales en pierres multicolores étaient juxtaposées sur toutes les parois, telles les cellules d'une ruche. Chaque fée avait son appartement, qu'elle avait décoré selon son bon vouloir. Plumes d'oiseaux, fleurs fraîches ou séchées, morceaux de tissus, minuscules coussins, coquillages ou encore pages de livre se retrouvaient par centaines.

Jack avait réussi à se libérer et suivait maintenant docilement son amie. Elle s'arrêta subitement devant l'une des cases, y entra puis en ressorti avec un bout de tissu bleu. Ellle le tendit à Jack et mima Jack lui soufflant dessus.

« C'est à toi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je souffle sur ce bout de tissu ? Et… oh ! » Jack avait passé la tête devant l'ouverture. La pièce était taillée dans du lapis-lazuli. Un cristal d'améthyste taillé en forme de miroir prenait une partie du fond de la pièce et tout le reste des objets qui s'y trouvaient étaient soit bleus, soit mauves ou violets. Jack s'aperçut que cette chambre était la seule qui était bleue. Quenotte lui fit signe que c'était à cause de ses yeux. C'était ses couleurs à elles, et à personne d'autre.

« Nous avons le bleu en commun tous les deux… Allez donne-moi ce bout de tissu ! Hé, mais c'est de la soie… Très joli. » Il souffla délicatement dessus et du givre se forma, subtil mélange de feuilles et de courbes, merveilles mathématiques et artistiques. Quenotte couina de plaisir.

« Voilà, et j'y ai mis un peu de ma magie. Jamais il ne fondra. Du moins tant que je suis en vie. » Quenotte lui voleta autour de la tête puis reprit ses esprits et fit signe à Jack de la suivre au plus vite. Elle avait presque oublié sa mission ! Mais bon, Jack était son héros.

Si ses sœurs s'étaient toutes entichées de lui, elle le voyait sous un jour bien différent. Il était le grand frère protecteur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… et pour cause ! Toothiana ne pouvait créer que des extensions féminines d'elle-même. Toutes les petites fées étaient comme ses bébés. Elle les adorait et les couvait comme une mère poule. Ok, elle pouvait aussi se montrer très sévère, mais en général ses sœurs l'avaient bien cherché. Ce qui était le cas présentement.

A la surprise de Jack, son amie fila en piqué vers le bas du bâtiment, tout à la pointe. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle arriva devant une porte dorée, flanquée de statues représentant des éléphants volants sur lesquels étaient assises des personnages qui ressemblaient étrangement à Tooth. Quenotte lui fit signe de l'attendre là, puis elle rentra dans la pièce par un œilleton en cristal rose tout juste assez large pour son petit corps.

Jack était perplexe. C'était la seule pièce fermée du palais et qui était de taille humaine. Derrière l'élégante porte se trouvait très certainement les appartements de la Fée des Dents. Pourquoi Quenotte l'avait-elle fait venir ici ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Toothiana entrebâiller la porte, jeter un œil dans sa direction et la refermer aussi sec. Par contre il entendit très bien la Gardienne parler avec la petite fée, la minuscule fenêtre était restée béante.

« Mais pourquoi l'as-tu amené jusqu'ici ? J'avais bien dit que je ne voulais voir personne. Je suis fatiguée… Non, c'est vrai… Non, je ne lui parlerai pas !... Oui, d'accord, tu as raison, il a le droit de savoir que je ne vais pas bien. Mais pas UN mot sur ce que tes sœurs ont dit de lui ! Ce n'est pas correct de leur part de vouloir s'imposer de la sorte...

Comment ça j'exagère ? Mais voyons Quenotte, je le connais à peine… et il doit avoir déjà un planning très chargé. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'explique ! … Comment ça elles n'avaient peut-être pas tort ? Rha ! Depuis le premier jour où l'une d'entre vous l'a croisé, vous n'avez pas cessé de jouer les commères et de fantasmer sur ses dents ! C'est totalement déplacé ! C'était déjà assez difficile de vous écouter le décrire à longueur de journée durant trois cents ans, alors maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, vous n'allez pas en plus m'importuner avec vos sous-entendus…

Non je ne suis pas dans le déni ! J'en ai juste assez que vous me demandiez s'il peut devenir votre 'Père' ! Je n'ai besoin de personne, nous étions très bien avant tout ça. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous cherchez à… comment disent les humains ?... ah oui, c'est ça 'me caser' avec quelqu'un. J'ai abandonné cette idée il y a bien longtemps, avant même que vous ne soyez toutes créées. J'ai perdu mes parents à cause de ce que je suis, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que je deviendrais si j'avais le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois.

Quoique, c'est ce qui s'est presque produit quand Pitch vous a toutes enlevées. Heureusement tu étais là, sans toi, je ne serais probablement plus là… Oui, Jack t'a sauvée… Comment cela deux fois ?... Non ! C'est terrible ! Et moi qui… Non, je ne peux pas te le dire… Je suis si honteuse, ma Quenotte. Je me suis très mal comportée envers Jack. Je lui ai tourné le dos, comme North et Bunny, quand je l'ai vu revenir seul et avec son conteneur à dents à la main. Je me suis laissée emporter par ma douleur et j'ai cru qu'ils nous avaient trahis…

Oh, oui tu peux crier. Tu en as tout à fait le droit. Tu vois, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je me suis mise en colère contre tes sœurs. En fait, je me sentais tellement coupable envers lui après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Et voilà que tu me dis combien il a été héroïque et bon pour toi. C'est bien ce que je te disais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un digne d'avoir un compagnon. Je suis faible et lâche. Je n'ai pas pu protéger mes parents, ni mes tantes, ni vous…

Je ne veux plus être 'trop attaché' à qui que ce soit. Peu importe si vous êtes toutes sous le charme de Jack, c'est MA vie, ce sont MES sentiments et c'est MON choix. Je ne vais pas chercher à éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un parce que vous avez de l'affection pour lui. S'il vous plait tant, tentez votre chance, je ne vous retiens pas ! L'amour, ce n'est pas pour moi !... Non, je ne veux plus discuter ! Va le voir et dis-lui que j'ai besoin de repos. Je le verrai dans quelques heures quand je serai plus calme. Oh, et remercie-le pour toute l'aide qu'il nous apporte. Je m'excuserai auprès de lui plus tard. Va ma chérie. »

Quenotte ressorti comme elle était entrée. Sa tête lui tournait. Tooth était complètement déprimée et au lieu de parler avec Jack qui l'aurait écouté et réconforté comme il savait si bien le faire, elle avait choisi de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Et pas que physiquement. L'état émotionnel de sa mère l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Si elle s'engageait sur cette dangereuse pente, elle risquait fort de subir des conséquences dévastatrices.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Quenotte ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Jack la regardait avec un air bien plus sérieux que d'ordinaire. C'est en relevant sa petite tête qu'elle tombe bec à nez avec l'adolescent. Elle couina de surprise.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tooth ne veut pas me parler on dirait… » Quenotte pencha la tête et chercha ce qui était différent en lui. Il était plus rigide dans sa posture, tout en étant aussi plus pâle de visage. Son regard était ferme, décidé et un brin énervé.

« Squeek ? » fut la seule phrase qu'elle put sortir. L'esprit de l'Hiver passa près d'elle et d'un coup de vent ouvrit les portes. Il vola sans attendre dans la chambre de Tooth . Les portes se refermèrent sur lui dans un claquement sec. Quenotte était sonnée. Mais elle comprit rapidement la cause de ce changement d'humeur : devant elle, la vitre rose était grande ouverte. Jack avait tout entendu ! Son sang se figea. Toothiana n'avait pas dit que des choses gentilles, mais surtout elle avait dévoilé ses traumatismes de jeunesse à la personne pour laquelle elle avait des sentiments !

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : elle avait le béguin pour le nouveau Gardien. Et pas qu'un peu d'après les fées. Après tout, rien ne servait de cacher la chose, les sentiments de leur mère étaient ressentis tôt ou tard par chacune d'entre elles… Dire qu'elles étaient folles de Jack, alors que leur réaction à sa seule présence était causée à l'origine par l'intérêt que leur reine lui portait. Pfut ! A d'autres ! Bon, il s'agissait maintenant de voir comment la confrontation entre ces deux écorchés de la vie allait se passer… Pourvu que Tooth ne fasse pas sa tête de mule !


	2. Chapter 2

Tadaa! Et voilà la deuxième partie! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Elle est deux fois plus longue! Je m'étonne moi même sur ce coup-là! Les dialogues filaient sous mes doigts, comme s'ils avaient une vie propre. C'était un peu dingue. Bon, je crois que le fait d'avoir tourné mes idées dans ma tête tout le mois de mars m'a bien aidé.

Bonne lecture!

Ah, oui, j'allais oublier: un sondage pour savoir quel OS vous voulez ensuite à côté de "Les Croyants" est en cours sur ma page profil...

Et des petits commentaires seraient aussi les bienvenus. (yeux du Chat Potté...)

* * *

**Un peu de discipline, Mesdemoiselles ! (part 2)**

La tête enfouie entre deux oreillers, Tooth sanglotait bruyamment. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant dans une bourrasque de vent, puis se refermant dans un claquement de tonnerre, la fit sursauter.

« Quenotte ? Je t'avais dit de me laisser seule ! » Tooth s'était redressée sur son lit, le visage couvert de larmes.

« En tant que Gardienne de la Mémoire, il est vraiment triste de constater qu'Alzheimer te guette… » La voix de Jack Frost la fit hoqueter. Mortifiée et terriblement chamboulée, Tooth n'osa plus bouger.

Une main pâle se faufila à travers les voilages qui entouraient son lit. Elle se posa sur sa joue gauche, et tendrement lui essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux clos. Tooth avait imaginé que Jack serait glacé, mais il n'en était rien. Un peu froid, certes, mais tout à fait supportable… agréable même.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure mais Jack l'entendit néanmoins parfaitement. Il ne daigna pas répondre et choisi plutôt de marcher de long en large dans la pièce, observant les meubles et les objets qui la décoraient.

« Il y a un peu plus de trois cents ans, Jackson Overland est né dans une petite colonie de Pennsylvanie. Son père était éleveur de moutons, sa mère était une habile fileuse et une couturière très douée. Il eut plusieurs frères et sœurs, mais aucun n'atteint l'âge adulte. Lorsqu'il eut sept ans, une petite sœur naquit. Le bébé survit et devint une adorable petite fille. Le jeune Jackson aimait jouer avec sa sœur et les enfants du village. Il était le plus âgé de tous les enfants de sa colonie. Plus sa sœur grandissait, plus il devenait protecteur. La petite colonie devint un beau village, de nouveaux voisins s'installèrent. Les Overland étaient appréciés. Jackson fut très souvent en charge des enfants plus jeunes. Il avait un don avec les gamins… »

Jack s'arrêta de marcher, balança son bâton sur ses épaules et contempla une image, si vieille et pourtant si bien conservée, qui ornait le mur à côté du lit de la fée.

« Humm… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les histoires, mais pourquoi es-tu là ? » Tooth avait réussi à sécher ses larmes. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et son estomac était toujours noué, mais il y a avait du mieux. Elle était un peu plus présentable…

Jack ne sembla pas l'entendre, ou bien il ne voulut pas. Il continua comme si de rien n'était, à regarder la peinture et à raconter l'histoire.

« Sa sœur venait d'avoir sept ans. Son cadeau d'anniversaire était une paire de patins à glace. Elle voulut les essayer tout de suite. Jackson était doué, et il fallait absolument qu'il lui apprenne à patiner avant que la glace sur le lac tout proche ne fonde avec le Printemps.

Ils partirent donc pour la leçon de la fillette. Enthousiaste, elle les chaussa avec empressement et arriva sans encombre au milieu du lac. Son frère lui avait déjà appris, avec ses patins à lui, comment marcher. Jackson n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'enfiler ses propres patins qu'un bruit sinistre fendit l'air. La glace se craquelait sous les pieds de sa sœur.

Elle était trop fine, et pour tirer sa sœur de ce mauvais pas, il ne trouva pas mieux comme moyen que de la faire jouer à un jeu de marelle. En la faisant avancer vers lui, il réussit à l'attraper par la taille avec sa crosse de berger. La fillette était sauvé. Fou de joie il se releva. Et quand la glace céda sous lui, il comprit avec horreur qu'en écartant sa soeur avec la crosse, il avait glissé jusqu'à la partie où la glace était trop fine.

Il mourut, prisonnier de l'eau glacé, avec l'image du visage de sa sœur terrorisé imprimé sur sa rétine et ses cris désespérés résonnant dans sa tête.

Jackson Overland n'était plus. Jack Frost est alors né la nuit suivante, rappelé à la vie par la Lune, sans souvenirs, sans repères et sans possibilités de pouvoir communiquer avec les humains. »

Tooth était attentive pendant tout le récit, et lorsque Jack parla de la mort de ce 'Jackson', elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer. La fin de l'histoire lui fit par contre l'effet d'une douche froide. Jack venait de lui raconter sa vie et sa transformation en Esprit de l'Hiver ! Il lui offrait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : ses souvenirs de quand il était humain !

« Oh, Jack ! Je suis désolée ! » Elle écarta un pan de rideaux et s'agenouilla au bord du lit, les mains crispées et les yeux brillants de tristesse. Jack posa son bâton contre le mur et enfoui ses mains dans la poche de son sweat à capuche. Il regarda Tooth droit dans les yeux.

« De quoi ? Tu n'étais pas là quand l'accident s'est produit. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Pendant trois cents ans je me suis demandé jour après jour pourquoi j'existais… Qui j'étais réellement… Quel but avait la Lune quand elle m'avait créé… Pourquoi personne ne pouvait me voir, me parler, me toucher… Et toi, pendant ce temps-là tu travaillais, ici, non-stop. Tu n'étais pas 'sur le terrain'. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et pourtant, c'est toi qui m'a permis de comprendre qui j'étais, quelle était ma nature et pourquoi j'avais toujours été un Gardien. »

Jack s'assit sur le lit à côté de Tooth, lui pris ses mains dans les siennes, et lui sourit gentiment.

« C'est toi qui m'a donné les réponses à toutes les questions que je ne cessais de me poser. J'ai vu sur ton visage, après l'attaque de Pitch sur ton palais, combien tu étais triste de ne pas avoir su plus tôt, de ne pas avoir été là pour moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. En fait, tu es la seule à qui je n'en ai jamais voulu… du moins dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré chez North et que tu m'as inspecté mes dents. Parce qu'avant, je crois qu'une ou deux fois j'ai été très jaloux de toi et de l'admiration que les enfants avaient pour toi. Tu sais, Jamie et ses copains t'aiment beaucoup. Je rêvais d'être autant apprécié que toi. C'est bête, je ne t'avais jamais rencontré. Je me rends compte que c'était totalement puéril de ma part… Mais bon, vu que je suis bloqué à l'âge de 'presque quinze ans', je suppose que c'est une attitude plutôt normale. »

Jack eut un sourire narquois et haussa, joueur, les sourcils. Tooth ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« Merci Jack. C'est… ah, je ne trouve plus mes mots. Touchant et incroyablement important pour moi. C'est une grande marque de confiance de ta part… et j'ai l'impression que je ne la mérite pas du tout. Pardon, j'ai été ignoble avec toi hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser mes sentiments pour mes fées obscurcir mon jugement. J'aurais dû écouter ce que tu avais à dire pour ta défense. Je n'ai pas été digne d'être un Gardien. J'ai tourné le dos à un collègue, à un ami, à quelqu'un dans le besoin… et maintenant que tu m'as raconté ton histoire, je me rends compte que j'ai aussi tourné le dos à un enfant ! C'est… c'est horrible ! Pardon, pardon… » Et Tooth se mit de nouveau à sangloter.

« Ah, non ! Ne pleure pas ! Mes souvenirs ne m'ont pas ré-enseigner comment consoler une fille qui pleure ! » Malgré ses dénégations, Jack avait pris Tooth dans ses bras et avait posé la tête de la jeune femme sur son torse. Il tapotait doucement sur les plumes de sa tête, de peur de les casser et de faire souffrir Tooth.

« Désolé si je te congèle… mais c'est toi qui le cherche ! » Tooth releva la tête et avança son visage juste en face du sien. Ses yeux violets, aux reflets de milles améthystes, luisaient dans la pénombre.

« Merci. Merci d'être mon ami. D'être aussi indulgent avec moi. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Jackson Overland. Tu es un Gardien de l'Enfance, bien plus que je ne le serai jamais. Tu n'as jamais abandonné les enfants, tu as toujours choisi d'être là pour eux… Même si eux ne savaient pas que tu existais. Moi… je me suis cachée pendant plus de quatre cent quarante ans. Je me suis éloignée d'eux. J'ai refoulé tout ce pour quoi j'avais acceptée d'être une Gardienne. J'ai monté des murs autour de moi, et je n'ai jamais cherché à en sortir. Toi, tu as lutté pour exister, malgré tes épreuves. En ça, je t'admire. »

Le sourire gênée de Tooth faisait miroir à celui que portait Jack. Il avait également rougi, enfin… 'bleui' sous les compliments. Leurs mains étaient encore agrippées l'une à l'autre, leurs visages à peine espacés de dix centimètres.

Jack repris ses esprits et voyant leurs postures, il esquiva le moment embarrassant qui allait inévitablement suivre, en demandant, comme ça, d'un coup, pourquoi Tooth avait un portrait d'une jeune fille au-dessus de sa table de nuit.

« Est-ce quelqu'un que tu connais ? Ou connaissais ? »

Gênée elle aussi, Tooth ne compris pas immédiatement de quoi parlait Jack. Mais quand son regard suivit le bras tendu de son ami, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sauta d'un bond pour cacher l'image.

« Ce n'est personne. Juste une jolie peinture… Acquise il y a longtemps… » Elle voletait devant, essayant tant bien que mal de détourner l'attention de Jack vers autre chose.

« Si ce n'est personne, pourquoi m'empêches-tu de regarder ? » Jack se leva et vint se planter devant Tooth.

« Je ne te demande pas de me dévoiler tous tes secrets… Je suis loin de t'avoir raconté tous les miens. Mais s'il te plaît… Au moins, ne me mens pas. »

Ces quelques mots permirent à la fée de prendre toute la mesure de la situation. Allait-elle laisser son passé bloquer son avenir ? Refuserait-elle d'être… elle-même ? Tooth pris une grande inspiration, cessa de voler et se tint debout à côté de Jack.

« Ma mère a peint cette image. J'avais douze ans. C'était deux semaines avant que ma dernière dent de lait ne tombe… et que mes plumes ne recouvrent mon corps. » Tooth jeta un rapide regard en biais. Jack avait la bouche grande ouverte, totalement surpris par cette révélation.

« C'est toi ? Mais… Tu es indienne ? Comment ? Enfin, pourquoi maintenant es-tu si… pâle ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Je viens de te dire que j'étais humaine avant, et c'est la seule question que tu me poses ? Oh, Jack… Hihihi… C'est… Tu… Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle d'abord… » Elle était pliée en deux, tout son corps était secoué par ses rires.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es bien le Gardien de l'Amusement! »

« A votre service Madame ! » Et Jack fit une courbette, mimant un gentilhomme tenant un chapeau.

« Bon, fini les plaisanteries. Pour répondre à ta question, toutes les Sœurs de la Voltige avaient la peau pâle. Il est donc normal qu'il en soit de même pour moi. »

« Euh, les Sœurs de la Voltige ? » Jack se grattait la nuque, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi parlait son amie.

« Vient, je vais te donner un petit cour d'histoire de Pum Jam Loo. » Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina hors de sa chambre. Devant les statues encadrant sa porte, elle pointa du doigt une des figures féminine.

« Jack, je te présente mes tantes : les Sœurs de la Voltige. Elles ont habité ce palais il y a TRES longtemps. Ma mère était l'une d'elle. Un jour, des chasseurs sont arrivés près du palais. Ils voulaient tuer les éléphants volants, que tu vois ici sur ce bas-relief. C'était des animaux majestueux et d'une bonté infinie ! Je les aimais tant…

L'esclave qui les accompagnait s'est interposé lorsque le maharadja s'en pris à l'une des Sœurs. Il faillit en mourir. Mais comme il avait sauvé l'une d'entre elles, elles le guérirent. C'était mon père, et celle qu'il avait sauvée était ma mère. Au premier regard ils tombèrent amoureux et quand ma mère lui pris la main, elle devint humaine. Ils se marièrent. Et quelques temps plus tard, je suis née.

Mes parents ont alors emménagé près d'un village à la lisière de la jungle. J'ai grandi avec les autres enfants du village. J'étais très heureuse. Et puis ma dernière dent de lait est tombée.

En un instant, j'avais des plumes sur tout le corps et des ailes dans le dos. Je pouvais voler et je ne m'en suis pas privée. Mes amis étaient émerveillés. Leurs parents beaucoup moins.

Ils nous chassèrent du village et tentèrent de nous tuer. Nous décidâmes d'habiter au cœur de la forêt. Les animaux nous protégeaient et mes amis venaient me voir en secret.

J'avais pris pour habitude de venir leur apporter un cadeau à chaque dent qu'ils perdaient : une opale, une émeraude ou un beau quartz rose…

Un chasseur persuada les villageois que je devais être faite prisonnière, afin de s'emparer de mon trésor et de me tuer… car j'étais un monstre venu pour détourner les enfants de leurs traditions ancestrales. Ils essayèrent de nombreuses ruses et un jour, l'une d'elle fonctionna.

Ils capturèrent mes parents et les tuèrent devant moi. Ma mère n'eut juste le temps que de me lancer une boite, contenant mes dents de lait, et de me crier de fuir.

J'ai pleuré des jours entiers. Et lorsque je me suis décidé à ouvrir la boîte, ce ne fut qu'au moment où le chasseur m'avait retrouvé et s'apprêtait à me transpercer de son épée. Alors tous mes souvenirs d'enfance, du temps où j'étais si heureuse, revinrent à mon esprit. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour regarder mon ennemi en face, et je me suis aperçu que je n'étais plus seule. Il y avait de nombreuses petites personnes autour de moi… des copies de moi et de mes souvenirs. Nous réussîmes à repousser mon agresseur, qui n'était autre que le maharadja que mes tantes avaient défiguré avec un sort.

Depuis lors, je vis avec mes fées, ici à Pun Jam Loo, et nous collectons les souvenirs des enfants du monde entier pour qu'un jour s'ils en ont besoin, ils puissent se rappeler qui ils sont et vaincre l'adversité. »

Tooth se tourna vers Jack. Il pleurait, ses larmes se cristallisant sur ses joues. Sans un mot, il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la serra dans ses bras.

« Et moi qui pensais que ma vie était difficile et solitaire. Je suis un idiot. Tu es forte Toothiana, bien plus que je ne le serai jamais. Je suis honoré d'être ton ami. »

Rougissante, Tooth se dégagea de son embrasse. Elle remit en place ses plumes froissées et lui sourit.

« De rien, c'est la première fois que je raconte mon histoire à quelqu'un. North, Bunny et Sandy l'ont appris d'une autre manière. En fait, ça fait un bien fou ! Je me sens comme libérée d'un poids. »

Jack lui fit signe de le suivre. « Tu devrais peut-être discuter avec tes 'copies'. Elles doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. Je sais qu'au moins Quenotte se fait du souci… »

« Oui, je vais leur parler. Tu m'as redonné courage. » Jack manqua un battement de cœur en contemplant le sourire radieux de Tooth. Elle était encore plus belle maintenant. Dire que d'autres femmes comme elles existaient…

« Tooth, où sont tes tantes ? Et qu'est-il arrivé aux éléphants volants ? »

Elle stoppa son vol et baissa la tête. « Elles sont mortes peu après que ma mère soit tuée. Si une venait à mourir, toutes les autres la suivaient. Les éléphants ont disparus de la même manière. »

« Oh, tu as donc perdu toute ta famille en un jour ? Je commence à penser que perdre ma mémoire a été bénéfique pour moi. Je n'aurais probablement pas pu m'empêcher de rester coller à mes parents et à ma sœur. Je me serais fait du mal, et je n'aurais pas pu évoluer, aller de l'avant. Tu as conservé leur souvenir, cela a dû être très douloureux à vivre au début. »

« Ça l'est encore… Surtout quand par mégarde je vois le souvenir d'un enfant. Certains souvenirs sont particulièrement forts et lorsque je touche une boîte, ils peuvent arriver jusqu'à moi. En général, ils sont ceux qui me permettent de créer une nouvelle fée. Leur pouvoir propre se mêle au mien et donne naissance à une de mes fées. »

Jack fronçait les sourcils, songeur. « Donc, Quenotte est 'née', enfin si c'est le bon terme, après que tu aies vu le souvenir d'un enfant ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Elle est née il y a 294 ans, un mois de juillet. Ne me regarde pas ainsi… Je me souviens du jour précis de la création de chacune d'entre elles. Et de la mort de celles qui ont affronté Pitch il y a bien longtemps. Cette fois-ci, il n'en a tué aucunes… Mais je crains tant pour les cinquante qui sont toujours prisonnières de son repaire. Je peux ressentir par moment leur détresse. C'est un peu pour ça que je suis aussi irritable et émotive aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne comprends pas complètement le lien qu'il y a entre toi et les mini-fées. Tu m'expliqueras en détail une prochaine fois… On a toute l'éternité pour ça, non ? Allez viens. Elles t'attendent. » Jack lui pris la main et l'entraina à sa suite, voltigeant, faisant des pirouettes et des descentes en piqué.

Tooth avait la tête qui lui tournait. Et un fou rire incontrôlable. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ri aussi spontanément et librement? Arrivés près du poste de commandement, Jack lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna en marchant et en jonglant avec son bâton.

« Je te laisse leur parler. Tu es une Reine, tu sauras bien trouver les mots qu'il faut pour apaiser la situation. Et ce n'est pas ma place de toute façon. Je retourne aider les moustaches sur pattes. Viens nous voir quand tu auras le temps ! » Et dans un tourbillon de flocons, il s'envola de la plateforme en direction du chantier.

Quenotte s'était approchée du couple, et après avoir soupiré de soulagement, elle se posa doucement sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Oh Quenotte ! Vilaine petite coquine ! Tu m'as laissé toute seule avec lui ! » Quenotte couina, indignée.

« Je plaisante ma chérie. Merci, merci, merci ! Il est formidable, encore bien plus que je ne le pensais. Et tu sais quoi ? Il ne m'en veut pas pour hier. Et il m'a raconté son histoire, ce qu'il avait vu de ses souvenirs ! Et moi en retour j'ai pu partager les miens ! Je suis tellement plus légère maintenant… Et… Ah, vous êtes là ! Nous avons à discuter, rassembler quelques minutes vos sœurs je vous prie. Vite, vite ! Nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps, nous avons du travail. »

Les fées avaient vu leur reine revenir avec Jack –soupir- Frost. Elle avait de nouveau le sourire. Et elle ne paraissait plus en colère contre elles. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient déclarer leur flamme et que Jack allait venir vivre avec elles au palais ?

Une des fées ne put garder ses pensées pour elle et elle cria ses questions à Tooth. Celle-ci se retourna vers la fée surexcitée et la pris dans ses mains.

« Non, Jack ne va pas venir habiter au palais. Je ne lui ai pas posé la question pour la bonne raison qu'entre Jack et moi, il n'y a que de l'amitié. » A ces mots, toutes les fées (même Quenotte) levèrent les yeux au ciel et ronchonnèrent.

« Nous avons discuté tous les deux. Plus particulièrement, de notre passé. Oui, je lui ai dit qui j'étais avant de devenir la Fée des Dents. Et il a été si compréhensif ! » Les petites fées se mirent à caqueter à grande vitesse.

« Doucement, Mesdemoiselles ! Il m'a également chargé de vous dire qu'il ne veut plus me voir triste. Donc, je vous demanderais de cesser de faire des suggestions sur ma prétendue attirance et sur son sourire brillant. Et vous connaissez la suite… Je ne veux plus un mot à ce sujet ! Nous avons les dents à collecter, les boîtiers à remettre en place, un palais à reconstruire et un plan de sauvetage à préparer. Soyez dignes de votre uniforme. Et soyez gentille avec votre maman qui est fatiguée. Allez, zou ! Chacune à son poste. Faites passer le message à celles qui étaient en missions. Et bon travail. Je vais retourner me reposer un peu.»

Sur ces mots, Toothiana laissa Quenotte en charge du commandement, à la grande stupéfaction de celle-ci, et partit rejoindre les ouvriers.

Jack était seul, assis sur le rebord d'une plateforme. Les yetis n'étaient nulle part en vue.

« Jack ? Où sont les yetis ? »

« Partis se reposer au Pôle avec North. Ils m'ont laissé un message sur un bout de parchemin ils reviendront dans une dizaine d'heures. Je crois que moi aussi je vais aller me reposer. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir étant un esprit, mais une petite sieste, perché sur un arbre, me tente bien. J'ai vécu les jours les plus intenses de ma vie, et là je ressens le contrecoup. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tooth ne lui en tint pas rigueur : elle eut une occasion unique de pouvoir admirer la blancheur immaculée de sa dentition et leur alignement parfait. Elle soupçonna même qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

« Bien, d'accord. J'allais moi aussi me reposer… C'est ce que je voulais faire tout à l'heure, quand tu es entré dans ma chambre… »

« A ce propos, je m'excuse. C'était tout à fait déplacé de ma part. On n'entre pas dans la chambre d'une demoiselle sans y avoir été invité. J'ai la réputation d'être farceur, mais qu'on ne dise pas que je suis un malotru. » Il refit la même courbette qu'auparavant et Tooth ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

« Excuses acceptées, Monsieur Jackson Overland, alias Jack Frost. Bon, et bien… à plus tard alors ? » Elle avait un regard à la fois triste et gêné.

« Oui, c'est ça, à plus tard. Et dort bien. J'ajouterais bien 'Fais de beaux rêves', mais j'ignore si Sandy passera te voir. »

Jack ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation. Tooth était lui n'était pas 'ensemble', comme le disent les mortels. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être le garçon qui raccompagnait sa petite-amie sur le pas de la porte après avoir passé la soirée avec elle, et qui ne savait pas comment la quitter... ou l'embrasser.

Jack opta pour la solution de facilité. Il appela le vent et d'un geste de la main dit au revoir à Tooth. S'il avait jeté un regard en arrière, il aurait pu voir la fée tendre un bras vers lui puis se raviser pour finalement rougir.

Calé contre le tronc d'un Margousier et assis dans son feuillage, Jack balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Demain, se disait-il, demain nous parlerons plus longtemps. Et je me sentirai plus à l'aise autour de toutes ces personnes. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir des gens à qui parler et qui me touchent… Après une petite sieste, je serai de nouveau moi-même. Enfin, j'espère…


End file.
